The field of the invention is saliva sampling devices.
The current literature indicates saliva is used to conveniently, easily, safely and effectively test an individual for a variety of medical conditions. These tests for medical conditions include a hepatitis screening for restaurant employees, HIV, continue (nicotine) and cocaine screening by insurance companies and an HIV antibody screening for medical purposes. Clinics for oncology, neurology, infertility, allergy, orthopedics and pain which had used urine, blood and serum samples to determine the medical conditions of their patients are now using samples of saliva for this same purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,836 teaches a device for collecting immunoglobulins from the oral cavity for immunological testing. The device is a treated absorbent pad which is used to collect a specimen having a high concentration of immunoglobulins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,950 teaches a sampling device which includes a container, a seal, a screw-cap, an elongated element and a specimen collector. The container has a liquid reagent which the seal seals into the bottom portion thereof capable of preserving the activity of a particular specimen. The specimen collector is attachable to the inside of the screw cap through the elongated element which is of sufficient length to immerse the specimen collector into the liquid. After a specimen has been obtained, the specimen collector, which is attached to the screw cap, is forced through the seal into the liquid preservative as the screw cap is fastened tightly onto the container.